


Before the Barricade

by sas93



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the barricade is a night to be taking risks, will Enjolras take his risk? Slightly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a strange night on the night before General Lemarc's funeral. People where working through the night, well almost everyone. As Enjolras was doing a head count of his men, he had noticed that there was only one person was missing.  
“Marius,” he shouted above the noise, “Where on earth is Grantaire?” Marius gave him an annoyed look, of course he knew where Grantaire was. Everyone knew that Grantaire was at the wine shop, drinking away the revolution. He knew that Marius was annoyed at the fact that Enjolras had prevented him from saying good bye to his new found love, Cosette, and yet he had not said a single word to Grantaire about his drinking.  
Enjolras stormed out of the café and into the wine shop. He could not see Grantaire anywhere. “Is he here?” He asked refusing to hide his annoyance. The shop keeper just nodded his head towards the dimly lit corner, to which Enjolras could just about make out a figure in the darkness. He walked over to the table and sat down. Grantaire had barely woken up when her had seen his friend.  
“I've been looking everywhere for you.” Enjolras said bleakly eyeing up the bottle in his hand.  
“Really, you missed my absence?” Grantaire scoffed. He gestured for another bottle to which one of the waitresses brought it in a matter of seconds. Grantaire finished the bottle that he already held in his hand and had started the new one straight away.  
“Why must you do this?” Enjolras asked, nodding to the bottle.  
“What?” Grantaire asked, “Drink away my sorrows?”  
If he was talking to anyone else, they would have offered him some company, along with a sad pitying smile, but not Enjolras, not with his apparent stone heart. Never had Grantaire seen him smile for something other than the revolution.  
“We have to be ready for tomorrow.” Enjolras said standing up.  
“Ready to die? How can you be ready to die when you have not yet lived?” Grantaire spat.  
Everyone knew that Enjolras had done nothing but fight for France, he had not even taken the pleasure of a woman yet. Enjolras had known that everyone knew about his innocence, but he did not think that Grantaire knew.  
“I live for the revolution,” Enjolras said proudly.  
“And I live for this delightful bottle of wine. Do me one favour and I will stop, only for tonight.” Grantaire said slamming his bottle on the table.  
“What is it that you ask?” Enjolras replied, already knowing that he would regret it.  
“Loose it tonight. Celebrate your freedom tonight, either take a whore or take another innocent. Say that you love them and say that you will die for them just don't waste tonight!”  
Enjolras was taken a back by the level of passion that Grantaire was speaking, it was the first time he had heard him speak of anything like this.  
“This is what makes you this passionate? My innocence?” Enjolras spoke with some confusion.  
“Yes, I admit that it is not only your way with words that holds me captivated.”  
Twice now that Grantaire had surprised Enjolras. Tonight he had learned that Grantaire could actually feel passion and the other was that he captivated him. Enjolras shook his head at the drunken mess that was sat right in front of him and turned away. After about two steps forward, he had felt a pull on his arm. He turned back around instantly, only to see Grantaire's face so close to his own.  
“What are you doing?” Enjolras whispered.  
“I know that you will not do what I have asked of you,” Grantaire whispered back with his eyes focused on Enjolras's lips. Enjolras could taste the wine on his friend's breath and somehow this made him slightly dizzy. Enjolras closed his eyes, trying to focus on tomorrow when he had felt Grantaire's lips pressed against his own. He was pushed on to the wall, which hurt his back a little but he still could not stop receiving the kiss.  
Finally, Grantaire pulled away, smiling at his friend's surprised face.  
“You seemed to have enjoyed that,” he said nodding to the bulge in Enjolras's pants. Blushing, Enjolras tried to hide it as he say down once again.  
“What are you doing?” Enjolras whispered, trying to sound angry.  
“Why not?” Grantaire asked, whispering back into Enjolras's ear, “Tonight is the night for risks. Take one with me.”  
Grantaire stood up, almost just as proud as Enjolras had moments ago, and it would have looked amazing if it hadn't been for his swaying. He winked at Enjolras and put the bottle on the table before walking out into the dark streets of Paris. He was half way home when he had heard the soft sound of footsteps running in the distance. Smiling, he carried on walking to his door.  
“Grantaire!” he heard a man shout, “Grantaire, did you not hear me calling you?” Enjolras came right into his doorstep so that the pair of them were close together.  
“Not really,” Grantaire smirked, “What are you doing here, you have a revolution to plan for.”  
A smirk that matched Grantaire's came across Enjolras's face, “We are all ready, we just need to rest now and you did say that tonight was for risks.”  
Enjolras pushed Grantaire against his own wall and pressed his lips against Grantaire's.  
Enjolras could feel Grantaire's mouth widen into a smile, which was a bit distracting. Enjolras could feel Grantaire's hands all over his own body. Every time his hands sunk lower, his own body reacted very kindly to it.  
“Eager a bit aren't we?” Enjolras joked as he had taken a moment to breath.  
“Well the clock is ticking,” Grantaire said as he opened his front door and walked through, waiting for Enjolras to follow.  
Enjolras did not think that he would have been this eager, the two had barely got on together as friends. With all of this in mind, Enjolras only needed to take one look at the man standing in the hallway light and his decision was made.  
As soon as Enjolras shut the front door behind himself, he was greeted to Grantaire's soft lips and of course Grantaire's surprisingly strong arms tugging at his clothing.  
Grantaire pushed Enjolras down onto the sofa, still trying to remove the top half of  
his clothing at least. Grantaire had managed to remove Enjolras's treasured red jacket and next came his shirt and whith the man's bare chest exposed, Grantaire could do nothing but marvel at the beauty that was Enjolras.  
As Grantaire was preoccupied by the beauty that was in front of him, Enjolras ripped Grantaire's own shirt off of his body. Grantaire pushed Enjolras back down and kissed him with much more force then he had previously done before, or that he had planned on. Grantaire lowered his hands, and started to gently massage Enjolras's crotch. At first, Enjolras's body stiffened, as he was not sure what to do, but Grantaire had lowered his head to Enjolras's ear and as he began to speak, it tickled Enjolras's ear slightly.  
“Don't worry,” Grantaire breathed, “I've done this before, I know what I'm doing.”  
Enjolras still seemed very uncomfortable, but Grantaire knew that Enjolras wanted him, he knew because the man could not say otherwise, his erection was speaking volumes.  
Grantaire moved down to Enjolras's pants and started to gently remove them. As soon as all of Enjolras's bare skin was exposed, Grantaire knew that not even the revolution would stop him, after all he had been waiting for so long.  
Grantaire's lips slowly started to devour Enjolras's chest and as Enjolras's breathing quickened, Grantaire took that as he queue to move further down. Grantaire smiled and winked at the seemingly confused Enjolras, the man honestly did not like the surprises. Grantaire opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around Enjolras's hard penis. He could tell that Enjolras enjoyed it, as every time that Grantaire sucked, Enjolras had let out multiple moans.  
“Stop,” Enjolras said trying to resist, even though he knew that there was nothing that he would rather be doing than this, and that he still gripped Grantaire's dark hair. Grantaire smiled as he stopped and stood up. Once again Enjolras looked confused at Grantaire's actions. He did not want this night to end to fast, not when he knew that so much more could be happening.  
Grantaire had slowly started to unbutton his own trousers and when they were off, he took of his underwear just as fast. Enjolras had to admit, he loved seeing Grantaire like this, so confident and so sure of himself.  
Grantaire laid on top of Enjolras and could feel the warmth of his skin radiating onto his own. He started on Enjolras's neck, having making the conclusion that Enjolras had never felt the pleasure of a few simple kisses there, which was another thing that his Patria could never offer, soon enough he was inside Enjolras, feeling every pleasure through every moan. Enjolras seemed to enjoy it, he was matching Grantaire's rythem and Enjolras knew that he would not have been so bothered as to die right now, as he happy where he was, by Grantaire's side.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Enjolras gave everything to Grantaire

Enjolras woke up to an empty bed and the cold chill of the morning air. He reached out for the touch and warmth of Grantaire's body, but it was not there. He sat up and let the thin bed sheets drop below his chest. As he took this moment to have a proper look at Grantaire's apartment and it looked as any normal student home would, but with a few extra empty bottles.  
Enjolras rose from the bed, leaving behind all the sheets as he started to look in the various rooms. After searching the majority of the apartment, he could safely say that Grantaire was not in at the moment.  
As the sound of a key turning the front door lock, it worried Enjolras as he was standing there in an almost bare apartment with nothing to cover his naked body. The door opened and for some bizarre reason, Enjolras could not find it in himself to move. Grantaire walked in with his arms full of bags and he did not even notice that Enjolras was standing in all of his glory; well that was the case until he turned around.  
“My, my,” Grantaire smiled, “The sight of my Apollo standing there, like that makes me want to re-live last night.”  
Grantaire walked slowly past Enjolras, taking in every angle, every bit of perfection that he could manage before he felt the urge to start ripping his own clothes off and taking him right there.  
“I couldn't find you, or my clothes,” Enjolras said as he watched Grantaire intently.   
As soon as Grantaire had finished unpacking his bags, he took two of the bottles and handed on to Enjolras, which he took. Grantaire jumped on his own bed and started to unbutton his shirt, and then he quickly took it off.  
“You must be freezing,” Grantaire said as he patted the space on his bed, “Come and join me.”  
Enjolras had to admit it, he loved this side to Grantaire, it was a side that he could not say no to, and he knew that there was not a single part of himself that would want to say no.  
Enjolras did not hesitate this time and he walked casually over to the bed and immediately laid down next to Grantaire, who was almost as naked as he was, it was only his pants that were still on, but Grantaire was already preoccupied with sliding them off.  
“It's General Lamarque's funeral.” Grantaire said bleakly.  
Grantaire knew that Enjolras was needed elsewhere, that he had a much bigger cause, and with comparison, Grantaire knew that his drunken life meant nothing.  
“I know,” Enjolras said kissing Grantaire, “It's not for hours, let me just enjoy this time with you.” Grantaire smiled at Enjolras, he could do nothing but wrap his arms around his fellow student and kissed him softly, never wanting to let go, or give Enjolras to the revolution. Grantaire turned Enjolras onto his back and gradually started to kiss him with more force.  
“You shouldn't have been standing there like that,” Grantaire said as he could feel Enjolras's hands all over him.  
Grantaire was on top of Enjolras, already panting and ready to enter Enjolras once more when there was a loud knock on the door. Both of the men looked frustrated and annoyed.  
“Just leave it,” Enjolras breathed as he pushed Grantaire back into place.  
Grantaire slowly started to enter Enjolras, and he could tell by the way that Enjolras gripped his back that the man had gained some confidence in this 'activity.' As they both started to grunt and moan, the knocks on the door became more frequent. Enjolras kissed Grantaire again, as if it was a way to keep him here.  
“Grantaire!” Marius's voice shouted, “I know your in, open up!”  
The two men laid still on the bed, both looking at each other as the knocking continued.   
“Let me finish,” Grantaire whispered.   
Grantaire continued to thrust while Enjolras tried his best to keep quiet, but it was getting harder to do so as Grantaire started to move with a much faster rythem. Finally, when Grantaire climaxed, neither one of them could hold back on the noise.  
“Grantaire I can hear you!” Marius shouted.  
Grantaire breathed heavily before kissing Enjolras on the forehead and then he jumped out of his bed. He pulled his pants on and walked over to the door. When he had opened it, he could see that Marius's face was quite flustered.  
“What can I do for you?” Grantaire asked, barely opening his door.  
“Have you seen Enjolras? We were all going to head down now but no one can find him.” Marius said.  
Enjolras say up in bed the moment he heard Marius speaking about his prior engagement, and just looked at Grantaire standing there with just his pants on. He could see that Grantaire was doing his best to prevent Marius from seeing him here so he did the only thing that he thought was right; he climbed out of bed and started to search for clothes. Marius could hear the movement in Grantaire's apartment as he had assumed that Grantaire had made Enjolras get in a drunken state, which is why seeing his friend standing in the middle of Grantaire's home without any clothing was a bit of a shock to Marius. He turned to Grantaire and he could see clearly that his pants were barely on, and that the bed was a mess made Marius guess correctly at what had been going on. Marius was shocked that Enjolras had given up his virginity before he had won his precious revolution, and the fact that Enjolras had slept with another man was not what he was expecting, and the fact that it was Grantaire who had taken his innocence was another surprise all together.  
“You are late.” Marius said with a monotone.   
Enjolras nodded as Grantaire retrieved his clothes from underneath the sofa. Enjolras quickly put on his clothes and nodded once more to Marius, who had gestured to the door.  
Marius had stopped at the door, where Grantaire had stood and without looking at him, he said, “I'll see you at the barricade.”  
Enjolras followed Marius but was pulled back by Grantaire. Marius had stopped with him and watched his friend being pushed against the wall.  
Grantaire kissed Enjolras with a mixture of force and compassion that Enjolras could barely breath.  
It was a good five minutes before both of there excitement could be seen. Grantaire lowered his hands to Enjolras's crotch and had started to gently message that area. Marius coughed quite loudly which separated the two. Enjolras was blushing while Grantaire could not hold back on his grin.  
The two men separated once more, with Enjolras heading towards the funeral, and Grantaire would be heading back to the wine bar. The next time the two would see each other, it would be at the building of the barricade, to the start of Enjolras's revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few reviews that I have been getting on tumblr is that you guys wanted Marius mentioned a little bit more, well there you go. Please bare in mind that it was really early/late when I finished this chapter and sorry for it being so short.  
>  Sorry if this chapter sucks, second chapters are usually my worst but please review.


	3. The final battle

As General Lamarque's funeral was taking place, Enjolras and his men were taking their places. Enjolras looked across the street to Marius. The two had not spoke about what had happened eariler in the morning, in fact they had barely said more than two sentences to each other and Courfeyrac had noticed the awkward atmosphere between Enjolras and Marius.  
“You two need to sort this out.” Coufeyrac said as he passed the flag to Enjolras.  
Enjolras just simply nodded but he knew that it was not the time or the place. Not when his revolution was moments away. Grantaire walked quickly to Enjolras's left side, expecting a sarcastic comment about being late from his friends but they had bigger things on their minds. Marius looked angry and Enjolras knew it was because he did not get the chance to say his goodbyes to his new love, Cosette. This still irritated Enjolras, the fact that Marius could think of what his heart had wanted and the other fact that Marius could not manage to put the people of France's needs above his own. He knew that Marius did not like the fact that he had the night off, but it was the first time in a long time that he had thought of something other than the revolution, even if it was for a few small hours. Enjolras refused to be criticized for that.  
Enjolras gave the signal and the revolution had begun. Many of Enjolras's friends had surrounded General Lamarque's coffin and a few had climbed on top. Not long after the fighting had begun, Enjolras had given the order to retreat and to build the barricades. There main barricade would be near the café Musain; since it was where the talks of revolution first began, Enjolras could not think of a more fitting place for it to be. As the people started to run, Enjolras looked around for his friends and he could see all of them but Grantaire which scared him a little.  
Marius rode ahead, to help tell the people who were waiting at the their barricade. As soon as he arrived, he jumped off his horse and started running into every shop, and in a matter of minutes it seemed like all of the furniture was being thrown of the windows; it was truly a remarkable sight. Marius then ran into the wine shop only to see the missing Grantaire with a woman on his lap. Marius did not like the that Grantaire had left their revolution early to get his end in where ever he could. Marius did not want Enjolras to see this, not when he had opened himself up to Grantaire in ways no one thought he would ever do.   
“Get off your bloody ass, its begun.” Marius said as he almost pushed Grantaire off his chair.  
The woman who Grantaire had been flirting with was quite shocked but still she moved to the side lines without Grantaire gracing with a second thought or a second look as now he could focus on what truly mattered and that was Enjolras.  
The barricade did look magnificent and Enjolras looked just as good, standing powerfully on top of the barricade, waving his red flag. Grantaire could do nothing but stare at him, and he knew that he could get away with it as a lot of the people at the barricade just thought of him as a drunken mess, but the truth was that he had never been more sober. Enjolras had caught Grantaire staring and had allowed himself the brief moment to smile back at Grantaire, and just as fast as he first looked at him, it was just as fast that Enjolras was back focusing on his revolution.  
Come nightfall, a lot of things had happened. They had a volunteer who had turned out to be no other than Inspector Javert and they had suffered their first loss, a woman called Eponine who had saved Marius's life by sacrificing her own. Marius had held her close in his arms until she had passed away. It was not long after that when another volunteer had come forward. Gavroche had said that this new man was to be trusted, and without another word Enjolras allowed him to join his ranks which turned out to be in their favour as the man had saved their lives. It was because of this that Enjolras granted the man his request, to kill the spy Inspector Javert.   
Grantaire could see that as his friends rested, they looked so tired and warn out, and yet Enjolras still gave a small speech about keeping the faith. Grantaire on the other hand did what he did best and started to drink and as he caught Enjolras's eye, he passed his single bottle of wine around his friends, urging them to drink with him. They toasted many of things, from their friendship to their lovers that they had taken to their beds over the years. When it came to toasting their lovers, Grantaire winked at Enjolras who had blushed and then went into the wine shop. Grantaire followed as Gavroche handed out what ever bits of food that he could.  
At the back of the wine shop, Grantaire could see Enjolras sitting at the back of the shop, in his favourite place, the dimly lit corner.  
“The revolution is out there.” Grantaire said as he sat down, placing a single bottle of wine on the table that he had collected from the counter.  
“I just need one moment.” Enjolras said bleakly.  
Grantaire pushed the bottle of wine towards Enjolras. He knew that the drink would help in some small way, he also knew that Enjolras was quickly loosing any hope of winning this battle. Enjolras pushed the bottle away while Grantaire picked it up again and slowly started to drink.  
“Why are you fighting on our side, you don't believe in this revolution?” Enjolras asked sounding rather annoyed.   
“I fight with you because I believe in you.” Grantaire whispered.   
Enjolras heard every single word that Grantaire said but still could not understand Grantaire. Grantaire tried one last time to get Enjolras to drink. Finally, Enjolras took hold of the bottle and took a small sip. Enjolras grew tired of talking, he just wanted to win and make France a better place for the people. He left Grantaire in the wine shop on his own. They had nothing more to say to each other, they had said enough last night and Enjolras could not waste any more time on himself and his own needs, not when he needed to be focusing on the revolution.  
As he helped his friends and fellow men gather as many guns and gun powder that they could salvage from the rain when he glanced up at the wine shop window. He could see that Grantaire was already stumbling about, until he went behind the bar and then he could not be seen again.  
Enjolras had gathered everyone around when the news that the people of Paris had not woken to help them had arrived. They were on there own and the soldiers were coming with their cannons. They were the only barricade left and so there were soldiers to spare. That was when Gavroche had crawled through the barricade and had started searching the dead bodies for various items. Everyone begged the boy to come back but he did not listen and as Courfeyrac ran to save him, it was too late. Gavroche was shot dead and the only thing that the boys at the barricade could do was to bring his body back. They vowed to make the soldiers pay, even if it would mean that they should loose their own lives.  
Cannons had started to fire and Enjolras had urged that who ever wanted to live should leave now, and they would not be judged but no one left him, not even Marius who could have gone back to his Cosette.   
As the barricade had started to fall apart, Enjolras watched as his friends started to fall. Once by one Enjolras had to watch this, and it was not until he was surrounded in the wine shop that he had felt truly alone. As the order was given to fire all of their guns at Enjolras, Grantaire stepped out from behind the counter and looked horrified at the scene in front of him. Grantaire pushed the soldiers to his side and stood next to Enjolras.  
“Finish us both with one blow,” Grantaire beamed as he turned to face Enjolras, “Do you permit it?”  
With that question Enjolras grabbed hold of Grantaire's hand and held his red flag up high and shouted “Vive La France!” as the guns exploded and the bullets entered both Enjolras's and Grantaire's bodies.   
Grantaire fell to the side while Enjolras fell out of the window, being suspended by something that caught on his leg.


	4. After the Barricade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bare to leave the story with Enjolras and Grantaire dead so its now an AU story.

It was all very hazy where Grantaire had woken up. He could not manage to gather the energy to get out of this bed, but each time that he sat up, he was pushed back down by someone. It felt like a few days had passed when he had took his first step out of bed. A doctor was by his side at all times and a few hours after that, Marius had limped his way to Grantaire's side. The two sat there silently when a young blonde haired woman came in and put her hand onto Marius' shoulder. She looked just as angelic as Enjolras had looked which made him guess that the woman was Cosette. She had explained that her father had saved Marius, and went back to check for survivors when he had seen that two men had been found barely alive. Apparently it had taken hours of convincing the people to send the two to the hospital and not a prison.  
“Who else was saved?” Grantaire asked, with his voice sounding rough and raspy.   
“Enjolras,” Marius said looking down to the ground, “But his wounds were more severe than ours.”  
Grantaire jumped out of his bed and pushed past Marius as he had tried to restrain Grantaire. Even though every step he took felt like a dagger was being pushed through his chest, he had searched almost every room until a nurse had found him.  
“Where is he?” Grantaire screamed, “Where is Enjolras?”  
The nurse was shocked at this outrage and despite her hesitation, she guided him to a room at the very end of the corridor. Grantaire hesitated for a moment, wondering if he would want to see his Apollo in a bad state, but he then came to the quick conclusion that seeing him lying still on a bed was better than seeing his Apollo dead.  
“Enjolras is here. He was sent from the barricade along with yourself and your friend, Marius.” The nurse said as she waited by the door.  
Grantaire limped towards the still body of Enjolras. His heart stopped and as he waited for a sign of life, his heart went from feeling as if it had stopped to feeling as if it were so heavy that Grantaire thought for a moment that his own chest could not contain it anymore.  
When he reached the bed, he put his hand on Enjolras' bare chest, softly feeling the new wounds. Enjolras' chest slowly started to rise and fall to which Grantaire could not believe. Tears escaped Grantaire's eyes as he sat down next to Enjolras, waiting for him to wake up.  
“His leg is seriously damaged. It will recover but not for a while,” The nurse said, “You will have to leave soon. The doctor will want to check on you.”  
“I'm not leaving till I know that he is okay!” Grantaire glared.  
For hours Grantaire sat next to the sleeping Enjolras, and had frequent visits from the doctor who was checking up on Enjolras and Grantaire's injuries. Grantaire had admitted that his wounds were still causing him a bit of pain, so his bandages were redressed and his wounds were cleaned once more. When Enjolras had started to move, Grantaire had jumped up, closely looking over every inch of Enjolras' body. He grabbed the hand that was closest to him and could feel the warmth of the soft texture and brought it up to his mouth. Grantaire placed a soft kiss on Enjolras' hand, as a way to show Enjolras that he was here, waiting for him.  
Once again, Marius entered at the worst time possible, but Grantaire could not ask him to go, Enjolras was Marius' only surviving friend. Marius stood at the end of Enjolras' bed, with Cosette by his side. Cosette's father waited at the door, and Grantaire assumed that he was only waiting for Cosette.  
“The nurse said that he will probably wake up soon,” Cosette smiled as she took Marius' hand and squeezed it tight.  
Marius avoided Grantaire's eyes, for what Grantaire could only guess that it was because Marius had stumbled on both Enjolras and himself nearly naked, well Enjolras was the naked one that morning. Grantaire's heart monumentally stopped when he felt Enjolras squeezing his hand. His mouth fell open and Cosette's father called for a nurse.   
When the nurse came running, she pushed past Grantaire, and pushed him by Marius' side to which Grantaire did not take too kindly too. Grantaire watched with jealousy as the nurse was touching Enjolras' bare chest to feel for his heart beat. Grantaire balled his hands into a fist, to which Marius had noticed.   
“You have no right to be jealous,” Marius bitterly whispered, “You forgot about him hours after.”  
“That woman was sat on my lap, that is all.” Grantaire whispered back, gritting his teeth.  
The two men stood there, glaring at each other when Enjolras started to cough, which made Grantaire run back to Enjolras' side.  
As Enjolras went to sit up, Grantaire gently pushed him back down.  
“I'm here,” he said quickly as he wrapped his arms around Enjolras.  
Enjolras looked up at him in disbelief before smiling. All that Enjolras could think was thank god that he was not the only one to survive, and then he had seen Marius standing there at the foot of his bed with his arm around a blonde haired woman.  
“I take it that this is Cosette?” Enjolras asked, trying to force a smile.  
Cosette smiled back at him, “Yes. Its a pleasure to finally meet you!”  
Enjolras coughed again, and was handed a glass of water. He took it off the nurse and thanked her to which she smiled nervously. Grantaire had seen this before, he had himself done this before. When Enjolras was so oblivious to his feelings and on the odd occasion that he would acknowledge him in the Café Mussian, he would blush and stutter and people would confuse this for being drunk. “How is my Apollo feeling?” Grantaire asked kissing him lighting on his hand.  
“Tired and beaten,” Enjolras said gloomily, “Are we all that has survived from our barricade?”


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday Grantaire was at Enjolras' bedside, with the occasional drink from time to time. It bothered Enjolras at first, so Grantaire gradually started to cut down, but only for when he would visit Enjolras.  
On the rare occasion that Grantaire was alone, he was often greeted by Cosette. She had bought him some food, and had told him about her wedding plans. He did not care that much about her wedding, but he listened anyway but only to escape his own thoughts which he could not bare.  
“Both Enjolras and yourself are invited,” Cosette beamed and then soon she had left Grantaire to rest.  
The next morning, Grantaire watched as Enjolras took his first unbalanced step, and Grantaire could see that Enjolras was trying to hide the pain. Enjolras caught Grantaire starring at him in the door way and had lost his footing. The doctor hoisted him up onto his bed and left him alone. After that Grantaire walked up to Enjolras' bed and laid down next to him, and then Grantaire had started to softly stroke Enjolras' hair and caressing his body.  
“Why do you stay by my side when I was the cause for everyone's death?” Enjolras snapped, as he pushed Grantaire away.  
“You didn't,” Grantaire whispered as he kissed Enjolras on the side of his face.  
“I did. I gave the order! Just leave me Grantaire it's fine. I wouldn't want to be around someone like myself if I had a choice!”  
“I do have a choice,” Grantaire said almost shouting, “I promise you this Enjolras, I will be by your side no matter what. I won't leave you, not now, not ever. You are my one and only cause!”  
Enjolras could not bare to look at Grantaire any longer, he was angry at himself, but also frustrated with Grantaire as he could not understand how Grantaire could not hate him. Enjolras turned on his side, with his back to Grantaire when he could feel Grantaire's arms wrapping around his body. Enjolras did not have the energy to push Grantaire away, so he laid there in silence, feeling Grantaire's chest rise and fall as he started to fall asleep.

The next morning, Cosette once again had gone to visit Enjolras and Grantaire, but she had a reason to this time. Cosette had wanted to give them some news that she thought might be good for them both to hear. She arrived at Enjolras' door and she hesitated. Marius had told her of the time that he had walked in on Enjolras and Grantaire on the morning of the revolution, Marius had described it as an intimate moment. Cosette knocked gently and had heard some slight movement and then Grantaire opened the door.  
“Good morning,” Cosette smiled, “Can I come in?”  
Grantaire moved to the side to let Cosette in when he turned back to look at Enjolras. He was only just waking up and yet he still looked so angelic with his messy blonde curls. Cosette smiled at Grantaire, she thought that the way he stared at Enjolras was the perfect representation of love that he had for Enjolras, it reminded her of how Marius looked at her.  
“Until you two can find a home, both myself and Marius would like to offer you a room each at our home.” Cosette beamed as she tried to see them happy about her news but there facial expressions didn't change.  
Enjolras wanted to say no, but he had to think where would he go after he was allowed to leave the hospital? He didn't want to go back to the Café Mussain, or to his rented room, not since that was the place where he witnessed all of his friends being slaughtered. Enjolras looked up at Cosette and gave her a small nod of approval while Grantaire imitated Enjolras' actions only he added a smile with it. Cosette said her goodbyes and quickly left to tell Marius the good news.  
Enjolras pulled his shirt on as Grantaire sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Enjolras once more. Grantaire started kissing Enjolras' neck as Enjolras just sat there still. Enjolras had to admit to himself that he liked the feel of Grantaire's lips on his bare skin. He turned around to face Grantaire and greeted him with a forceful kiss in return. Enjolras had gently pushed Grantaire down onto the bed and then started to quickly unbutton his trouser pants.  
“I like this side of you,” Grantaire grinned as he himself started to unbutton the trouser pants.  
Enjolras smiled down at Grantaire. He kissed him again as just as he was ready to enter Grataire, there was another knock on the door which seemed to have frustrated both of the men.  
“Who is it!” Enjolras shouted.  
“Its Marius,” Marius shouted just as he walked through the door.  
Upon seeing his friend on top of Grantaire with his pants down, Marius felt as if he could do nothing but to blush and stutter out his apologies for disturbing the two before he turned around and walked out of the door. Enjolras moaned as he was up off the bed and pulling his pants back on and then Enjolras hobbled after Marius.  
“What on earth did you want?” Enjolras shouted after Marius.  
Marius had turned around to awkwardly greet his friend.  
“I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man,” Marius blushed, “But clearly you had more important things, well people, to do.”  
Enjolras couldn't look at his friend for a brief second. Enjolras had to admit that he was a bit taken a back by Marius' offer. Yes, they were friends but they were not close enough for Marius to ask him to be his best man. Marius could see the hesitation on Enjolras' face.  
“Before you say no,” Marius said putting his hand on Enjolras' shoulder, “Just remember that you are my only living friend.”  
Enjolras knew that once again, saying no to this offer was not something that he could do as he understood that he was the closest living friend that Marius had. Enjolras slowly nodded and Marius allowed himself to smile before walking away to Cosette.  
When Enjolras had returned to his room, he could see that Grantaire was sprawled across his bed. As he walked closer to Grantaire, Grantaire reached for Enjolras' hand and when he had hold of it, Grantaire pulled him down next to him. Enjolras stayed there, lying down on Grantaire's now bare chest. Grantaire could tell that Enjolras was stressed, which was not a rare thing for him to be.  
“What is wrong Apollo?” Grantaire asked as he slowly ran his fingers through Enjolras' blonde curls.  
“Marius wanted to ask me to be his best man,” Enjolras sighed as he grabbed Grantaire's free hand and squeezed it tight.  
“What did you say?” Grantaire asked, trying to sound interested in Marius' wedding but in all honesty the only interesting part he found was Enjolras.  
“I said yes,” Enjolras sighed again, “I couldn't say no. He said that I'm his only living friend.”  
Enjolras head started to hurt again, he had too many thoughts running around in his head, all screaming for his attention. Grantaire noticed Enjolras' scowl and had started to rub his shoulders. It made Enjolras smile, but as quick as the smile came across his face, it soon faded and Enjolras was back to his normal stressed self.  
“What are you thinking about?” Grantaire asked as he kissed Enjolras on his bare shoulder.  
“Everything. The revolution, this wedding, what to do next.” Enjolras moaned.  
Enjolras put his head in his hands, as if he was trying to push all of this thoughts away. Grantaire could not help but smile at this Enjolras. He seemed to be like his old self, just before their barricade fell, but Grantaire knew that this would not last.

Over the next couple of days, Enjolras and Grantaire were made to try on new suits for Marius and Cosette's wedding. Enjolras stood there, quiet and so still that he looked like a statue, looking so fierce and powerful with a small fire still embedded in his eyes, and yet he also looked so sad as he starred off into the distance.  
Grantaire on the other hand thankfully took the complimentary bottle of wine that the manager had offered. Grantaire could not stop fidgeting when he was getting measured. Enjolras thought that it was quite funny to watch while Marius of course thought that Grantaire was being deliberately insufferable.  
When Grantaire finally tried on his new suit, Enjolras thought that he looked wonderful, and he could not begin to understand how that one woman had declared Grantaire impossible because of his 'bad' looks.  
“What do you think?” Grantaire asked as he was tugging at his suit.  
“Looks good.” Marius said numbly.  
“I wasn't asking you,” Grantaire smiled, “Enjolras?”  
Enjolras snapped back from starring at Grantaire, in fact he almost laughed at himself as he probably had the same stupid look that Grantaire had when he had caught him starring.  
“You look wonderful,” Enjolras said, smiling shyly.  
Grantaire's smile widened at Enjolras' comment while Marius rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Marius was getting sick of the two, well more specifically Grantaire.  
“I think were done here,” Marius said as he paid for the suits, “You two have to take these, and please be careful with them.”

Enjolras was well enough to be discharged from the hospital and his leg was well enough for him to walk on for a considerable amount of time. Both Enjolras and Grantaire had moved into Marius' rather large home. Enjolras was not shocked, he always knew that Marius came from a rich family, but Grantaire was quite surprised.  
“Kept this quiet at the barricade,” Grantaire laughed as he patted Marius on the shoulder.  
“You kept a number of things quiet,” Marius said sounding very annoyed, “Your rooms are down the hall and they already have your things from your previous rooms in them.”  
When Marius left the two to settle down, Enjolras followed Grantaire into his bedroom and closed the door behind himself. Enjolras could not believe how bare the room looked, there were about four boxes at most, and Enjolras would have to guess that they were mostly filled with clothes. Grantaire started opening one box that seemed to be filled with odd bits of paper. Enjolras could tell that Grantaire had little interest in whatever information that have been scribbled onto them.  
“Anything interesting?” Enjolras smirked.   
“I'm not interested in these papers,” Grantaire said sounding frustrated, “These are not my drawings.”  
“I'd like to see your drawings,” Enjolras said as he wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist, “But some other day.”  
Enjolras turned Grantaire to face him and kissed him so hard that Grantaire lost his breath. Enjolras unbuttoned Grantaire's trousers and as he moved down to the floor, so did Grantaire's pants.  
Enjolras wrapped his mouth around Grantaire's penis and he could feel just how hard it was in his mouth. As Enjolras started his part, Grantaire was almost overcome with a wave of passion that he had to try and steady himself, but there was nothing but the very light weighted boxes. Grantaire knew that they were no good so he settled for burying one hand in Enjolras' blonde curls, and the other hand on Enjolras' shoulder. After Grantaire had finished his orgasm and finished off, Enjolras stood up, and in between kissing him, he shoved Grantaire on to the bed, and started to remove the remaining bits of clothing, and Grantaire did the same thing.  
They both soon matched each others rhythm in a few short minutes after Enjolras entered Grantaire and started to thrust. Enjolras had to bite his lip, he did not want to make any noise as it might have disturbed Marius. Grantaire on the other hand did not seem to care about his noise level as he moaned out Enjolras' name repeatedly.  
The door creaked open and Cosette walked in with a basket of fruit which soon fell to the ground as she seen the two men on the bed.  
“I'm so sorry,” She blushed as she quickly left the room.  
“I don't care that she has seen us,” Enjolras said kissing Grantaire's neck, “I'm finishing.”


	6. Before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is getting stressed by the hour with writing a speech for Marius and Cosette's wedding and Grantaire is there to help

It was strange for Grantaire to see Enjolras so uncomfortable when he was writing his best man speech. Grantaire had witnessed Enjolras spend hours, if not weeks writing speeches for their protests but this was a completely new bit of territory for Enjolras, and Grantaire knew this.  
It was the night before Cosette’s and Marius’ wedding day and as the hours ticked away, Enjolras was stressed to the point that he had started to pull on his blonde curls.  
Grantaire placed a cup of tea at the side of Enjolras’s desk; well it was placed at the side of the desk that was the least clattered with odd bits of scrap paper. Grantaire slowly drank his own cup of tea as he was starting to feel the effects of quitting drinking cold turkey. His headaches where becoming more and more frequent as the days went on. Enjolras barely had any time to notice all of this, as he wanted to keep his mind on his speech that he had needed to prepare for tomorrow.  
“Have you bought them a gift?” Grantaire asked from across the room.  
“No,” Enjolras said barely looking up, “I haven’t had had the time. Have you bought them something?”  
Grantaire smiled, he was prepared for this wedding since Enjolras had refused to engage in any forms of physical activity until he had finished his speech. Grantaire could not understand why Enjolras was punishing him like this, but let him get on with writing his speech in peace, since it was Enjolras’ way with words that first captured him. In the amount of time that it had taken Grantaire to fetch something from his room, Enjolras had added another five sheets of paper to his crumpled up pile of paper that sat beside him on the floor of his bedroom.  
When Grantaire was back in the room, he revealed that his little project that he had been working on to keep himself busy was in fact a canvas painting of Marius and Cosette. It was a typical portrait of a young couple; the two had been painted starring lovingly into each other’s eyes, with the little details in the background slightly blurred so that it made the two stands out even more. It wasn’t the best piece of art, but it was something that Grantaire had to do to keep his mind of drinking and of course, what he would do when Enjolras was finished with his speech. Grantaire coughed repeatedly to annoy Enjolras into looking up at him. When the revolutionist finally seen the painting, he smiled at Grantaire’s progress.  
“It’s wonderful,” he smiled looking at Grantaire’s work.  
“I think that this is the first time that you have ever seen any of my work?” Grantaire asked with a smile.  
Enjolras allowed himself to take a break for a few minutes to think back to the days when there revolution was just dreams of so many fallen schoolboys.  
In all honesty, this was not the first time that he had seen any of Grantaire’s pieces of art. Enjolras could recall the countless amount of times when bits of scrap paper would find themselves into the papers of the meetings minutes. These belonged to Grantaire as each sketch was signed with the letter ‘R’ and almost all of them would be of their friends, there was the odd drawing that would be of a half empty bottle of wine or a random woman. Enjolras kept them anyway, one half of himself thought that it was a miracle that Grantaire could draw something so good with that amount of alcohol running through his body and the other half could not bring himself to throw something that was so good away, and to leave it to be forgotten to the world.  
“I’ve seen a lot of your drawings and they are all fantastic, but I have never seen any of your drawings of me,” Enjolras smiled.  
Grantaire looked down to the floor and blushed. Many times he had attempted to draw Enjolras but his hands could not capture his beauty or his passion.  
“I couldn’t,” Grantaire whispered.  
“Why not?” Enjolras asked as he rose up from his desk and walked over to the blushing artist. Enjolras lifted Grantaire’s chin so that the artist was now looking him in the eyes.  
“I tried but my hands could not do you justice. I could capture your beauty but not with your passion. The same can be said about drawing you so passionate that your beauty was not drawn to the expectation of you.” Grantaire blushed again, only this time it was because he was rambling again.  
Enjolras just laughed at Grantaire’s scarlet cheeks. Enjolras softly kissed his artist; there was nothing else to say so Enjolras thought that a kiss would be best. Enjolras had walked back to his desk and after another three hours, his speech was decent. It wasn’t one of his greatest speeches but Marius probably wasn’t even expecting a speech but Enjolras thought it was what he should do as his best man.  
Enjolras went back to his room and the sight of his empty bed made his heart sink. Enjolras took off his clothes and climbed into his bed.  
For some reason, he could not get comfortable or even sleep, so he took this opportunity to see if Grantaire was awake. Since it was so late, the hallways of this massive house was so empty that Enjolras swore that he could hear a mouse scurrying about the hallway, not one person could see Enjolras in all of his glory.  
Grantaire’s door was unlocked which was a relief for Enjolras. Enjolras did knock before he had walked into the room and he could see that Grantaire was passed out on the bed. Enjolras had tried to wake Grantaire up but nothing happened until he lit all of the candles. Anyone could tell that Grantaire was in a bad mood, well that didn’t last very long because as soon as Grantaire had seen the very naked Enjolras standing before him. A smile crept across his face and he moved to the other side of the bed.  
“Turn off the lights,” Grantaire laughed slightly, “Some of us are trying to sleep.”  
Enjolras could feel that Grantaire was still clothed, which disappointed him a little. Enjolras moved closer to Grantaire so that there was hardly any space between the two. The silence of the whole house was deafening and the only thing that brought Enjolras comfort was the soft snoring that he could barely hear coming from Grantaire. For about half an hour, Enjolras entertained himself by just watching his artist dream, before he himself had fallen asleep.

The morning of the wedding, Enjolras had woken up trying to feel the warmth of Grantaire but all that he could feel was the coldness of his mattress. He opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that started to hurt his eyes slightly.  
“Good morning,” Grantaire said from across the room.  
Enjolras looked over to Grantaire who was already almost fully dressed for the wedding. Grantaire looked quite happy at the end of the room to which Enjolras had wondered why. Enjolras sat up and could see that Grantaire had been sketching again, and Enjolras had wondered what on earth he could be drawing at this hour.  
“What are you drawing?” Enjolras asked as he let the duvet fall, revealing his bare chest.  
Grantaire had started to smirk and then he grabbed his piece of paper and made his way over to the bed. Grantaire had crawled under the duvet and could feel how cold Enjolras was. As soon as his head was out of the duvet, he had greeted Enjolras with a soft kiss and then laid his head on his Apollo’s bare chest.  
Grantaire passed his piece of paper over to Enjolras and when Enjolras took it, he could see that Grantaire had sketched him sleeping. The way that Grantaire had drawn him was breath taking. The man on the sheet of paper was beautiful and seemed to be unreal. He looked nothing like Enjolras but Grantaire had insisted that it was in fact Enjolras.  
“You cannot see how beautiful you are,” Grantaire said as he kissed Enjolras again.  
“You cannot draw me,” Enjolras joked as he laughed a little with Grantaire.  
“As it turns out, I can only draw you properly when you are sleeping. It seems to be the only time that you are not thinking about speeches or protests, or the revolution. It is the only time that you seem…content. I love seeing you like that, well I love seeing you the way you are now, without a worry and of course with me.”  
Enjolras was shocked at Grantaire’s outburst and wanted to spend all day in Grantaire’s bed with Grantaire wrapped un his arms, but Marius and Cosette’s wedding was today, and Enjolras still had to make a start with getting ready.  
“I love you too,” Enjolras smiled as he gave Grantaire one final kiss before leaving to get ready for the big day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crappy sex scene, I'm not that good at writing stuff like that, but please feel free to review, need all the feedback that I can get.  
> Also, please note that I have only watched the Les Mis movie. Also this is only the first chapter.
> 
> Can you guys please note there is going to be more than three chapters, just keep an eye out!


End file.
